Sisters
by Niagara14301
Summary: "Sisters" continues the adventures of the teen versions of Sofia and Lucinda. In this story, Sofia's biological older sister, Lydia, comes for a visit.
1. Chapter 1

Sisters - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Sisters**

Notes: this is a story set in the future during Sofia and Lucinda's teenage years, and takes place shortly after "The Newest Princess". I want to thank GradGirl2010 for giving me permission to use the character of Lydia (from GradGirl2010's story "My Sister's Keeper"). I also want to thank jakevoronkov1 for giving me permission to use the character of the Scarlet Warrior (from jakevoronkov1's fan fiction featuring the Scarlet Warrior).

**A visitor arrives**

At Enchancia Castle, a fourteen-year-old Sofia was in her bedroom getting ready for the day. For Sofia, it was a special day - her older biological sister, Lydia, was coming for a visit.

Elsewhere in Enchancia Castle, a fourteen year-old Lucinda was walking down a hallway when she came across a teenage Amber.

"Good morning, Amber" Lucinda smiled.

"Good morning, Lucinda" Amber smiled back. "Have you seen Sofia?"

"Yes" Lucinda answered. "She's in her room getting ready for her big sister's visit".

"It will be nice seeing Lydia again" Amber remarked. You'll like her, Lucinda".

"I'm looking forward to meeting her" Lucinda smiled.

In the courtyard, King Roland, Queen Miranda, a teenage James, and Baileywick were gathered. Amber and Lucinda walked into the courtyard as Sofia walked up. Soon, the carriage carrying Lydia arrived.

"Princess Lydia of Enchancia" Baileywick announced.

A 25-year-old Lydia stepped off the carriage. On Lydia's shoulder was a white male owl named Eezeyal (pronounced "EE-ZEE-YUL").

"I'm never going to get use to being called Princess" Lydia thought to herself as she walked up to the group.

"Lydia!" Sofia exclaimed with happiness.

"Sofia!" Lydia smiled as she hugged Sofia. "It's so good to see you again".

"It's good to see you too, Lydia" Sofia smiled. "So, how is life in Lacorinth?"

"Can't complain" Lydia smiled. "Being the Official Royal Sorceress for the Kingdom of Lacorinth is quite exciting. And look at you. Being one of the Official Royal Sorceresses of Enchancia, along with Lucinda - not bad, Sofia. Not bad at all. I'm so proud of you".

Lydia then walked up to Queen Miranda, and the two hugged.

"It's good to see you, Mom" Lydia smiled.

"It's good to see you too" Miranda smiled.

Lydia then looked at King Roland, and the two hugged.

"It's good to see you again, Lydia" Roland smiled.

"It's good to see you too ... Dad" Lydia smiled.

Lydia then turned to Amber and James, then hugged them.

"It's good to see you two again" Lydia smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Lydia" Amber smiled.

"Good to have you back" James smiled.

Lydia then turned to Lucinda.

"You must be Lucinda" Lydia smiled as she hugged Lucinda. "I hear good things about you".

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Lucinda smiled.

"I look forward to getting to know my new sister better" Lydia smiled at Lucinda.

With that, everybody walked into the castle. Lydia and Sofia spent the day playing catch up with each other.

**Lydia gets to know Lucinda**

That evening, after supper, Lucinda was in her room when she heard a knock at the door. Lucinda got up and opened the door. Standing there was Lydia with Eezeyal on her shoulder.

"May we come in?" Lydia smiled.

"Please" Lucinda smiled back.

As Lydia and Eezeyal entered Lucinda's room, Lydia noticed that it was a lot like Sofia's room, except that Lucinda's room had lavender panels instead of pink panels.

"Have a seat" Lucinda said as she offered Lydia a chair.

"Thank you" Lydia smiled.

Lucinda then pulled up another chair, and Lucinda and Lydia sat down.

"What a handsome owl" Lucinda remarked while looking at Eezeyal.

"Why thank ya, Princess" Eezeyal responded.

"Your welcome" Lucinda started, then realized she had let it slip that she could understand Eezeyal. "Oops!"

"It's okay" Lydia reassured Lucinda. "Sofia's amulet allows her to talk to animals. I see your amulet allows you to do the same".

"You know about Sofia's amulet?" Lucinda asked.

"Oh, yes" Lydia answered. "Sofia confided in me what her amulet does. I'm able to talk to animals too by way of my earrings - the Earrings of Thornberry".

"Oh" Lucinda remarked in amazement. Lucinda then turned to Eezeyal. "May I pet you?"

"I would be honored, Princess" Eezeyal responded.

Lucinda very gently petted Eezeyal as Lydia looked on. Eezeyal leaned into the pet, loving Lucinda's gentle touch.

"She's really quite gentle and kind" Lydia thought about Lucinda as Lucinda petted Eezeyal.

After Lucinda stopped petting Eezeyal, the conversation continued.

"There is something I would like to ask you, Lucinda" Lydia said.

"What?" Lucinda asked.

"I was wondering why Sofia decided to start majoring in sorcery?" Lydia asked. "Just curious I guess".

Lucinda was unsure whether or not to answer the question.

"I'll understand if it's something you can't talk about" Lydia started.

"Well, it's complicated" Lucinda started. "But, since your Sofia's big sister, and since your a sorceress, you do have a right to know. But it has to stay between us".

"Understood" Lydia said.

"I'll not say anything" Eezeyal said.

"Very well" Lucinda started. "It started over a year ago. It was an early summer day, and Sofia and I had decided to take a walk in the Peppertree Forest. It was such a peaceful place, and the two of us enjoyed going there. That day, however, was different".

"How?" Lydia wanted to know.

"Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man with a mask appeared" Lucinda started. "He knocked me down, then tried taking Sofia's amulet. Sofia started to fight him off as I got up. I was able to get out my wand and fire a burst of energy at him. That took him off guard. The next thing Sofia and I knew, a blast of energy came from behind us, and knocked him out cold. We used the opportunity to escape. I was never able to find out who or what came to our aid".

Lydia gasped in shock over what Lucinda had just revealed.

"It became painfully clear that somebody was after Sofia's amulet, and was willing to do anything to get it" Lucinda said. "It shook up Sofia a lot. Then, Sofia confided in me what her amulet was able to do".

Lucinda stopped for a few moments, then continued.

"Sofia then asked me not to say anything to her Mom and Dad - she was afraid they would keep her in the castle for her own safety, thus restricting her freedom" Lucinda said. "Sofia also knew at that point that somebody was after her amulet, and that she would need to learn how to properly defend herself. It was then that Sofia asked me to teach her how to use magic to defend herself. As her friend, and since she already had some limited experience using magic, I agreed".

"And that was her start?" Lydia asked.

"Yes" Lucinda answered. "I taught her everything I could about magical defense techniques. She was a quick learner, and very powerful".

"Even before you became sisters, you had Sofia's back" Lydia smiled.

"Sofia was the first person in Dunwitty to be my friend when nobody else would, simply because I was a witch" Lucinda started. "Sofia also showed the others that I was a good person, allowing me to make more friends in the process. I never forgot how Sofia stuck up for me. So yes, I had her back ... as I still do today".

Lydia got up and hugged Lucinda. "Your a fine friend to Sofia, and a fine sister. I'm so very happy Sofia has you in her life".

Lucinda smiled, then continued. "Near the end of that summer, Sofia decided to major in sorcery at Royal Prep. She already had some exposure to magic at Royal Prep, so to everybody else it seemed natural for her to go ahead and major in sorcery".

"Thank you for telling me, Lucinda" Lydia said as she put her hand on Lucinda's hand. "Do you have any idea who tried to take Sofia's amulet?"

"Knowing what I know now, I suspect Cedric was involved" Lucinda said.

The mere thought of Cedric made Lydia's blood boil. Lydia remembered her nasty encounters with Cedric when she first came to Enchancia Castle.

"I have to agree with you" Lydia started. "He wasn't a nice man. In fact, I caught him red handed trying to steal Sofia's amulet one night. I stopped him, but unfortunately, I couldn't say anything to Mom and Dad. Since I was the only witness, it would have been my word against his".

"That crud!" Lucinda exclaimed. "Did you know that when I first became part of this family, he used magic to disguise himself, then tried to steal my amulet?"

"What?!" Lydia asked in shock.

Lydia and Lucinda were still holding hands. "How about I show you what happened?" Lucinda suggested.

"You would let me into your mind?" Lydia asked.

"Gladly" Lucinda smiled.

Lucinda opened her mind so Lydia could see Lucinda's memories. Before long, Lucinda and Lydia were reliving what had happened.

_Lucinda at the time of the incident had been in her room in Enchancia Castle. Suddenly, a puff of gray smoke appeared before her, and out of it stepped, of all peopl__e, King Gideon._

"_Well, you must be the 'new' Princess?" Gideon sneered. "Amazing what they'll let become royalty now - a witch! And here I thought trolls were bad!"_

_Lucinda froze in shock. "What have I done to deserve this?!" Lucinda thought._

"_What makes you think you'll ever be accepted as a Princess - WITCH?!" Gideon continued. "Why look at you! Your nothing! Your not wanted here! The royal court will never accept a little freak like you!"_

"_That's not true, Miss!" a female voice shouted. Lucinda turned around to see Violet, one of the castle chamber maids. "That's not true at all! People love you here, Miss Lucinda. They have from the first time you came to visit."_

"_Silence!" Gideon commanded._

"_I don't know who you are?!" Violet shouted at Gideon. "But your not King Gideon! He would have had more respect for a fine young lady like Miss Lucinda!"_

_At that point, Sofia and Rex the German Shepard burst through the door. Rex started growling, while Sofia pulled out her wand._

"_Lets see who you really are!" Sofia shouted as she fired her wand at Gideon._

_A burst of thick white light hit Gideon. In a few moments, Gideon was gone. In his place was ... Cedric._

"_Mr. Cee-drick?!" Sofia asked puzzled._

"_That's Cedric! You stupid, stupid child!" Cedric snapped back._

"_But ... why?" Sofia wanted to know._

"_Do I actually have to paint a picture for you?!" Cedric asked in a sneering tone. "It should be obvious! I want that amulet! And since your here, I might as well take both amulets and be done with it!"._

_Cedric raised his wand in a threatening manner. At that point, Violet grabbed Cedric's arm, while Rex grabbed Cedric's pant leg. The three struggled until Cedric managed to throw Violet to the floor and kick Rex away._

_Cedric turned back to Sofia and Lucinda, but it was already too late. Sofia and Lucinda already had their wands pointed straight at Cedric. The two girls fired their wands, and Cedric was hit by a double blast of magic energy. The blast threw Cedric against the wall, knocking him out cold in the process._

That ended the memory, and Lucinda and Lydia's minds returned to the present.

"Next thing we knew, Cedric was stripped of his position, and went on trial before a magical court" Lucinda started. "He was found guilty of using his powers for evil, and was sent to Azkaban Prison. That's where he's at now".

"Yes!" Lydia exclaimed with glee. Lydia then calmed down. "Sorry, Lucinda. It's just that early on I saw Cedric for who he really was, and I'm glad this castle is now rid of him".

"No apology needed" Lucinda gently said. "I feel the same way. When he showed his true colors, he betrayed Sofia's trust. He broke her heart. And I can never forgive him for that".

Lydia could see in Lucinda's eyes that Lucinda truly loved Sofia, as if they had been sisters all along. Here was somebody who would do anything for Sofia. Lydia was so proud of Lucinda at that point - so proud that Lydia got up and hugged Lucinda on the spot.

"I'm very proud to call you my sister" Lydia smiled. "I'm so very happy your here".

"Thank you" Lucinda smiled.

"If there's anything you ever need, all you have to do is ask" Lydia smiled at Lucinda.

**Inside the workshop**

The next morning, Lydia woke up in her room in Enchancia Castle. After getting dressed, she and Eezeyal went to Sofia's room, but there was nobody there. Lydia and Eezeyal then went to Lucinda's room, but there was nobody there either. At that moment, Amber came walking down the hall.

"Good morning, Lydia" Amber smiled.

"Good morning, Amber" Lydia smiled as she gave Amber a hug. "Any idea where Sofia and Lucinda are?"

"Probably down in the workshop - Cedric's old place" Amber answered. "At least the place looks presentable now, not like a pig sty when Cedric was here".

Lydia and Amber both chuckled over the term _pig sty_.

Lydia and Eezeyal soon found themselves at the door of Sofia and Lucinda's workshop. Lydia knocked on the door, and Sofia answered it.

"Good morning, Sofia" Lydia smiled.

"Good morning, Lydia, Eezeyal" Sofia smiled back. "Please, come in".

Lydia and Eezeyal walked into Sofia and Lucinda's workshop, and Lydia noticed that the workshop was very well kept.

"Good morning, Lydia, Eezeyal" Lucinda smiled.

"Good morning, Lucinda" Lydia smiled back. "What are you two up to?"

"We're expecting a visit from King Magnus" Sofia started. "Lucinda and I were going over plans to turn the tower statues from granite to gold".

"Found it!" Lucinda announced as she was looking through a spell book.

"Excellent!" Sofia exclaimed as she looked at the book. "Let's say we go outside and take care of this?"

"Sounds good" Lucinda answered.

Sofia, Lucinda, Lydia, and Eezeyal went out into the courtyard and looked at a tower which contained a number of granite horse statues.

"You take one side of the tower, and I'll take the other side?" Lucinda asked Sofia.

"Let's do it" Sofia replied.

Lucinda pointed her wand at one side of the tower and said "Statua Changa Goldica". The statues on Lucinda's side of the tower changed from granite to gold.

Sofia then pointed her wand at one side of the tower and said "Statua Changa Goldica". The statues on Sofia's side of the tower then changed from granite to gold.

"Looks good" Lucinda remarked.

"Excellent!" Sofia said with a smile.

Lydia was very impressed at Sofia and Lucinda's magical skill. It was a magical skill that was very advanced for two fourteen-year-old girls. "My God! They must each be a prodigy" Lydia thought in amazement. That would explain why King Roland had replaced Cedric with Sofia and Lucinda.

"That was very well done" Lydia said to Sofia and Lucinda.

"Thank you" Sofia and Lucinda smiled.

Sofia, Lucinda, Lydia, and Eezeyal then went back up to the workshop.

"I'm curious" Lydia started. "When you two came of age, were each of you contacted about entering sorcery school?"

"By the time I was eleven, I was already in Royal Prep" Sofia started. "Since Royal Prep included magic in it's curriculum, that was considered good enough in the eyes of the magical community".

"I was born a witch, and my birth parents home trained me" Lucinda said. "And that was considered to be as good as being enrolled in a formal school".

"Ah, I see" Lydia remarked. Lydia then thought to herself that Sofia and Lucinda were lucky to have been living under circumstances that allowed them to stay home and learn magic, instead of being forced to leave home by the magical community and attend sorcery school as Lydia had been. Lydia realized that the magical community had Lydia's best interests at heart, but it was hard being away from home for school year after school year, only coming home for the summer and for holidays. Lydia was glad that Sofia and Lucinda had escaped that.

"So, what else do the two of you have planned for today?" Lydia asked.

"We're just finishing up planning what magic we're going to perform for King Magnus tonight" Sofia answered.

"We've had to pull out all the stops for him" Lucinda started. "He's what you would call a hard sell".

"I understand" Lydia smiled, having come across the type herself. "What magic are you planning to perform".

"We have some notes here if you would like to see, Lydia" Sofia smiled.

Lydia picked up the notes, read them carefully, and found herself totally impressed by what Sofia and Lucinda had planned.

**Entertaining King Magnus**

Early that evening in Enchancia Castle, Lydia was in her room getting ready to attend the magic show being put on for King Magnus. Since it was an official royal event, everybody was expected to be properly dressed.

Lydia was wearing a beautiful lavender gown. She then reached down on her dressing table and picked up a tiara which she carefully placed on her head. Lydia wasn't crazy about wearing such fancy clothes, but official royal events such as this one required it, so Lydia played along.

"Yew purdie up nicely, Liddy" Eezeyal chuckled. "One would think ya had been a Princess all ya life".

"Eezeyal!" Lydia exclaimed with a smile, responding to Eezeyal's humorous comment. "I can't take you anywhere".

"Got ya, didn't I?" Eezeyal chuckled. "But all kidding aside, yew do look lovely tonight, Liddy".

"Why thank you, kind sir" Lydia responded with a smile.

"Flattery will get yew everywhere" Eezeyal smiled. "Have a good time".

Lydia soon arrived in the dining room. Among those seated were Roland, Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, James, and a visiting King Magnus. Also seated was a familiar face to Lydia - Lord Asmoth, a very high ranking member of the magical community who oversaw young sorcerers and sorceresses in training. Lord Asmoth had overseen Lydia when she first arrived at sorcery school.

Lydia was taken off guard by Lord Asmoth's presence. Usually, he only showed up at somebody's home when it was time for a young sorcerer or sorceress to officially begin sorcery school. Lydia worried that he might be here to collect Sofia and Lucinda for enrollment in sorcery school.

Lord Asmoth noticed Lydia enter the room, and saw that she was nervous about his presence. He got up and approached Lydia.

"Hello, Lydia" Lord Asmoth smiled. "Don't be alarmed. This is simply a social call. I simply wanted to see how Sofia and Lucinda are progressing. Let me assure you I have no plans to take them away to sorcery school".

Lydia signed with relief. She and Lord Asmoth then walked to the table, and sat down next to each other. Soon, dinner was served, and everybody enjoyed a fine meal. After dinner was over, it was time for the magic show. Sofia and Lucinda walked out onto the floor, and began the show.

"For our first trick" Sofia started, "I draw your attention to the empty golden goblets being placed before you".

An empty goblet was placed before each person at the table. Sofia then raised her wand, pointed it at the direction of the goblets, and said "Gobleeta Varorica Fillica". A fine mist appeared over each goblet. Then, the mist over each goblet slowly filled each goblet with water. The mist then vanished, leaving just the goblets of water. Everybody clapped with approval.

"For our second trick" Lucinda started, "I draw your attention to the amulet being placed on the table".

A beautiful amulet with an amber gem stone was placed on the table for everybody to see. It was just the amulet, with no chain attached. Lucinda raised her wand, pointed it at the amulet, and said "Amuletta Chainica Formatto". A beautiful silver chain slowly formed and connected itself to the amulet while everybody watched in amazement. Everybody then clapped with approval.

"For our third trick" Sofia started, "I will produce a column of smoke and control it".

Sofia pointed her wand at the floor, and said "Smokica Columnica Appera". A column of smoke then appeared from the middle of the floor. Sofia then used her wand to make the column of smoke do various tricks such as rising up in the air and dancing around the floor. Everybody clapped, amazed at the trick. Sofia then raised her wand, pointed it at the column of smoke, and said "Smokica Columnica Disappera". The column of smoke then disappeared.

"For our fourth trick" Lucinda started, "I draw your attention to the three logs laying on the floor".

Lucinda pointed her wand at the three logs, and said "Logica Transformatto Plankica". The three logs slowly transformed from logs into planks. Everybody clapped at the trick.

"For our fifth trick" Sofia said, "Lucinda and I will make glass before your very eyes".

Both Lydia and Lord Asmoth looked at each other in amazement, wondering how Sofia and Lucinda were going to pull off such an advanced piece of magic.

Lucinda pointed her wand to the middle of the room, and said "Moltica Glassica Appera". A blob of molten glass then appeared in the middle of the room, hovering in the air. As Lucinda kept the blob of molten glass suspended in the air, Sofia pointed her wand at the blob, and said "Glassica Painica Formatto". The blob then slowly transformed into a sheet of glass, with Sofia controlling the transformation with her wand. Sofia and Lucinda then used their wands to slowly lower the sheet of glass to the floor. Everybody clapped, totally amazed at the trick.

"For our final trick" Lucinda started, "we present to you something for your taste buds".

An empty drinking glass was placed before each person at the table. Sofia and Lucinda then went to each glass and filled each glass with a clear liquid.

"For this trick" Lucinda started, "all you have to do is to hold your drinking glass, and think about what you would like the liquid to taste like - it can be any food or drink taste you can imagine. Then, drink the liquid and taste it for yourself".

King Roland was the first to try it. "Apples!" Roland smiled, being impressed with the trick.

"Blueberries!" a teenage James exclaimed. "Brilliant!".

"Peaches" Lydia said as she drank her glass. "Excellent!".

"Peppermint Schnapps" Lord Asmoth remarked. "Very tasty".

King Magnus then tried his liquid. "Bananas!" Magnus exclaimed with a pleased look. "My sorcerer ... has never made anything like this. My complements, Princesses".

Lord Asmoth smiled at Lydia. "I am totally impressed by what I have seen here tonight" Lord Asmoth started. "And I have the power to grant your sisters a special gift". Lord Asmoth then walked up to Sofia and Lucinda.

"Princesses" Lord Asmoth started. "I was most impressed with your performance tonight. The two of you performed some magic that was very advanced for young ladies your age".

"Thank you, Lord Asmoth" Sofia smiled.

"Your very kind, Lord Asmoth" Lucinda smiled.

"Right now, your magical authority only applies to Enchancia" Lord Asmoth started. "From what I have seen tonight, I bestow onto each of you the rank of full sorceress, which means your status will now be recognized by all kingdoms and by the magical community as a whole".

"We're so very honored" Sofia smiled.

"It's a great honor. Thank you" Lucinda smiled.

"The two of you have earned this" Lord Asmoth started. "It was a true pleasure to bestow such a rank on the two of you".

Lydia smiled as she walked over to Sofia and Lucinda. Lydia, with tears of happiness in her eyes, hugged Sofia and Lucinda. "I am so proud of you two".

At that point, everybody else in the room clapped, very happy over the special honor that had been bestowed onto Sofia and Lucinda.

**Goodbyes ... for now**

A few days passed, and it was time for Lydia and Eezeyal to return to Lacorinth. In the courtyard of Enchancia Castle, Lydia said her goodbyes to everybody, then walked over to Sofia and Lucinda.

"I'm going to miss you, Lydia" Sofia said as she hugged Lydia.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Lydia" Lucinda smiled as she and Lydia hugged.

"Don't worry, you two" Lydia smiled. "We'll be seeing each other again ... soon".

"What?" Sofia and Lucinda asked together.

"There's a little surprise for you two up in your workshop" Lydia smiled. "I think you'll like it".

Lydia and Eezeyal then climbed aboard their carriage. Soon, the carriage and it's flying horses took flight as everybody on the ground waved goodbye.

After Lydia and Eezeyal had left, Sofia and Lucinda raced up to their workshop. On the table of the workshop, there were three envelopes. One envelope was addressed to Sofia with the instruction "read this first". One envelope was addressed to Lucinda with the instruction "read this first". The third envelope was addressed to both Sofia and Lucinda.

Sofia and Lucinda opened their envelopes. Each found the following invitation:

_As an Official Royal Sorceress of Enchancia, you are hereby invited to attend the annual gathering of sorcerers and sorceresses to be held the 7th of next month at Delvarda Castle. Signed: Lord Asmoth._

Sofia and Lucinda smiled upon reading their invitations. The two then opened the envelope addressed to both of them. They found a note written by Lydia:

_Hello, my two wonderful sisters. Your going to the annual gathering of sorcerers and sorceresses ... and so am I. Eezeyal_ _and I will see you there_. _I am so very proud of the two of you. Love, your sister, Lydia._

Sofia and Lucinda smiled at each other. Their lives lay before them, and it was going to be a bright future.

**An introduction**

That night, in Enchancia Castle, Lucinda was in her room when a knock came at the door.

"Come in" Lucinda said.

Sofia walked through the door. "Lucinda" Sofia started.

"What can I do for you?" Lucinda smiled.

"There is somebody here who wants to introduce herself to you" Sofia said. "She's a friend - the best friend we have".

Sofia turned toward Lucinda's door, and in walked a woman. The woman wore a skintight scarlet outfit, scarlet knee-length boots, scarlet elbow-length gloves, and a scarlet mask on her eyes, but the eyes were still visible. The woman had long, blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"Oh my God!" Lucinda exclaimed in awe. "Your the Scarlet Warrior".

"It's nice to finally meet you, Lucinda" the Scarlet Warrior smiled. "Just call me Scarlet".

"What do I owe this honor?" Lucinda asked.

"I am Sofia's guardian" Scarlet started, "ever since she was given the Amulet of Avalor. Now that you wear the Amulet of Tlara, I am your guardian as well. You see, Lucinda, I'm the one who made both amulets. It was foretold a long time ago that two girls would become Princesses, and those Princesses would wear the amulets I made. One of the girls would become a Princess when her mother married a King. The other girl would become a Princess seven years later when she was adopted by that same royal family. Those two girls are you and Sofia".

"Foretold how?" Lucinda asked.

Scarlet held out her hand and a book appeared.

"Is that ... the Book of Secrets?" Lucinda asked.

"Yes, Lucinda" Scarlet answered. "It predicts a variety of things, but only at those times when the information is needed". Scarlet then concentrated, and the book disappeared.

"Scarlet is here to protect us from anything that threatens us or our family or our friends" Sofia said.

"Like a guardian angel" Lucinda thought out loud. Lucinda then turned to Scarlet. "Then it was you who came to our aid over a year ago in the Peppertree Forest?"

"Yes, Lucinda" Scarlet answered. "And I'm very proud of you for helping to defend Sofia that day, and for later teaching Sofia how to magically defend herself. Whenever one or both of you need my help, I'll be there".

Lucinda smiled, now knowing that there was somebody out there watching out for her and Sofia.

"I just wanted to stop by and introduce myself, Lucinda" Scarlet said as she hugged Lucinda. "It's an honor to be guardian to you two fine young ladies". Scarlet then clapped her hands, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The next day, Scarlet appeared in Lydia's workshop in Lacorinth Castle.

"Ah, Scarlet" Lydia greeted Scarlet with a smile. "It's nice to see you again".

"It's nice to see you too, Lydia" Scarlet smiled. "I just wanted to drop by and tell you that I introduced myself to Lucinda last night".

"I'm so glad your looking out for Sofia and Lucinda" Lydia smiled. "Knowing that you would be around Enchancia Castle made it easier for me to accept this position at Lacorinth Castle. It gives me comfort to know that Enchancia Castle is under your protective watch".

"I'll always be there to watch over Sofia, Lucinda, and your entire family" Scarlet said as she gently placed her hand on Lydia's shoulder. "You can count on that".

"Thank you, Scarlet" Lydia smiled.

"My pleasure, Lydia" Scarlet smiled back. Scarlet then stepped back, clapped her hands, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"We're blessed having Scarlet in our lives" Lydia said to Eezeyal who was sitting on a nearby perch.

"Yes we are, Liddy" Eezeyal replied. "Truly blessed".

**Background note**

The Book of Secrets is an earlier version of the Book of Secrets seen in "Ghost Whisperer".


	2. Chapter 2

Sisters - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Sisters (Chapter 2)**

Notes: this chapter is set between "First Day" and "A Day in Dunwitty". This chapter, while focusing on Lydia, will also be the first time that Lucinda meets Aunt Serafina (from "Changes"), and Aunt Tilly.

**A Wassailia surprise**

It was now the winter after Lydia had visited, and Wassailia was approaching. At Enchancia Castle, in Sofia's bedroom, a fourteen-year-old Sofia and a fourteen-year-old Lucinda were making out Wassailia cards.

"I love Wassailia" Sofia smiled. "It's such a wonderful time of the year".

"I always look forward to Wassailia" Lucinda smiled back. "And this is my first Wassailia here at the castle".

"Your in for a treat" Sofia smiled. "We hold a big Wassailia party every year".

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" Lucinda smiled.

At that moment, Sofia and Lucinda heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Sofia invited.

The door opened, and in walked Queen Miranda.

"Mom" Sofia greeted. "What can we do for you?"

"Actually, I have a surprise for the two of you" Miranda smiled.

"What?" Lucinda asked.

Miranda went back to the door, and motioned somebody to come in. In a few moments, in walked ... a 25-year-old Lydia with Eezeyal on her shoulder.

"Lydia!" Sofia exclaimed with glee as she raced over and gave Lydia a hug.

Lucinda stood there smiling, watching the touching scene.

Lydia looked at Lucinda. "Come here, you" Lydia smiled.

Lucinda walked over, and joined in the hug that Sofia and Lydia were sharing.

"It's so good to see you again, Lydia" Sofia smiled.

"It's good to see the two of you again" Lydia smiled back.

"Lydia is going to be with us for the holiday" Miranda smiled. "I'll let the three of you get reacquainted". Miranda then left the room.

"Happy Wassailia!" Eezeyal announced. "Were yew surprised?"

"Very much surprised" Lucinda smiled.

"A wonderful surprise" Sofia smiled.

"I have another surprise for you" Lydia smiled. "Aunt Serafina, and Aunt Tilly, will also be with us for the holiday".

"You'll love them, Lucinda" Sofia smiled. "Aunt Sarafina is Mom's older sister, and Aunt Tilly is Dad's older sister".

**Visiting Dunwitty**

After lunch, Lydia, Sofia, and Lucinda decided to take a royal carriage and go into Dunwitty for the day. Once in Dunwitty, the three split up to do some shopping for last minute Wassailia gifts.

A short while later, Lydia was buying some wrapped gifts at a local store.

"Thank you, my good woman" Lydia smiled at the female store clerk.

"Happy Wassailia, Princess Lydia" the female store clerk smiled.

"Happy Wassailia to you as well" Lydia smiled back.

Lydia carried the wrapped gifts to the royal carriage, and placed them inside. Lydia then noticed in the distance two people from her past - a teenage Ruby, and a teenage Jade. Lydia snuck up behind them, and gently placed her hands on their shoulders.

"I hope you two young ladies are staying out of trouble?" Lydia said with a grin.

"Lydia!" Ruby and Jade exclaimed with glee as they hugged Lydia.

"It's so good to see you again" Ruby smiled.

"Your looking good" Jade smiled.

"It's good to see you two again" Lydia smiled.

"So, how long are you here for?" Jade asked Lydia.

"I'm staying at the castle until two days after Wassailia" Lydia replied.

"Know who would like to see you?" Ruby started. "Mom. She's at home right now".

"Then, let's go" Lydia smiled.

Lydia, Ruby, and Jade walked to Ruby's house. The three went inside where Ruby's mother, Mrs. Hanshaw, was working in the kitchen.

"Mom" Ruby called out.

"Ah, your home" Mrs. Hanshaw smiled.

"Jade and I have a surprise for you" Ruby smiled. Ruby and Jade then motioned Lydia to come into the kitchen.

"Lydia!" Mrs. Hanshaw smiled as she hugged Lydia. "It's good to see you again".

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Hanshaw" Lydia smiled.

"Don't you think it's about time you started calling me Helen?" Mrs. Hanshaw smiled. "Afterall, we're both adults".

"Okay ... Helen" Lydia smiled back.

"Please, let's all sit down" Helen said as she brought everybody into the living room. "So, Lydia? What have you been up to?"

"Being the Official Royal Sorceress for the Kingdom of Lacorinth keeps me busy sometimes, but it's a good busy" Lydia started. "King Graham is a kind man, and it's a pleasure to work for him". Lydia stopped for a moment, then continued. "You might be interested to know, Helen, that I've started my own Buttercup troop in Lacorinth".

"You were a Buttercup, Lydia?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, she was" Helen smiled. "And I'm proud to say she was in my troop".

"Those were good times" Lydia said with a smile. "And I wanted to pass along such good times to a new generation".

**Back at the castle**

It was now late afternoon, and Lydia, Sofia, and Lucinda had returned to the castle. The royal family was gathered in the main hall. The door to the courtyard opened, and Baileywick stepped forward.

"Serafina Rosario" Baileywick announced as a woman entered the main hall. The woman was Serafina, Queen Miranda's older sister.

"It's so good to see you, Serafina" Miranda smiled as she hugged Serafina.

"It's good to see you too, Miranda" Serafina smiled back.

"Nice to see you again, Serafina" King Roland smiled.

"It's nice to be here, King Roland" Serafina replied.

"Serafina" Miranda started. "This is Lucinda".

Serafina walked over to Lucinda, and gave Lucinda a warm hug. "It's very nice to meet you, Lucinda. Miranda has told me a lot about you".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am" Lucinda responded.

"We're family now, Lucinda" Serafina started. "Please call me Aunt Serafina".

"Thank you ... Aunt Serafina" Lucinda smiled.

"Welcome, Aunt Serafina" a teenage James and a teenage Amber greeted.

"It's nice to see the two of you again" Serafina smiled as she hugged James and Amber.

"Aunt Serafina!" Sofia and Lydia exclaimed with happiness as the three hugged.

"It's so good to see both of you" Serafina smiled.

At that point, the door to the courtyard opened once again.

"The Duchess Matilda" Baileywick announced as Aunt Tilly walked into the main hall.

"Roland, Miranda" Tilly smiled as she hugged the two of them. "So nice to see you again".

"It's our pleasure, Tilly" Miranda smiled. Miranda then looked at Lucinda. "And this is the newest member of our family, Lucinda".

Tilly walked over to Lucinda. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucinda" Tilly smiled as she hugged Lucinda. "You're even prettier then your portrait".

"Thank you, Duchess Matilda" Lucinda smiled bashfully.

"None of that now" Tilly started. "We're family. I'm Aunt Tilly to you".

"Thank you ... Aunt Tilly" Lucinda smiled.

"This is my older sister, Serafina" Miranda said to Tilly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Serafina" Tilly smiled at Serafina.

"Of course, you know Lydia" Roland said to Tilly.

"So nice to meet you again, Lydia" Tilly said. "Could I speak to you later on about something?"

"Of course, Aunt Tilly" Lydia answered.

"And, of course, you know Sofia, Amber, and James" Miranda said to Tilly.

"Very nice to see the three of you again" Tilly smiled.

With that, everybody walked around talking to each other. At one point, Tilly and Lydia walked over to each other.

"What can I do for you, Aunt Tilly?" Lydia asked.

"Well, dear" Tilly started, "I want to surprise Roland with some apple pies. But considering it's winter, apples are in short supply".

"I could always conjure up some airabella apples like I did a few winters ago" Lydia smiled.

"Oh, Lydia" Tilly smiled. "That would be lovely. Thank you".

"My pleasure" Lydia smiled back. "Of course, we'll have to cut some slices for Eezeyal. He just loves those apples".

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Tilly smiled.

**An awkward situation**

The next day, Roland called Miranda, Lydia, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and James into his study.

"We have what could be called an interesting invitation" Roland started. "We've been invited to a holiday party by Hildegard's parents. It will take place at their castle".

"Oh, boy!" Lydia thought in dismay. The last time Lydia was in the presence of Hildegard's parents, it almost ended in a knock down drag out.

"Protocol dictates that we attend" Roland said. "Although, after what happened during Lydia's duel with Cedric years ago ..."

"If I may?" Lydia politely said. "I'm not the same person I was back then. No matter what happens, you may count on me to keep my cool. Afterall, I have not one, but two, kingdoms to represent - Enchancia, and Lacorinth. You may count on me to be at my diplomatic best. I give you my word".

"That's very gracious of you, Lydia" Miranda said. "It's very kind of you to make such an effort".

"It is no effort" Lydia started. "I love this family very much, and I would do nothing to embarrass any of you. To me, it looks like Hildegard's parents are trying to mend fences. And I for one won't throw cold water on it. I say we go".

"Then it's settled" Roland smiled. As Roland looked at Lydia, he couldn't help but think if those against Lydia could have heard what Lydia had just said, they'd be eating their words right now. Lydia had grown to be a fine woman. Roland could not have been prouder of Lydia at that moment.

The next night, Roland, Miranda, Lydia, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, James, Serafina, and Tilly arrived at the holiday party being hosted by Hildegard's parents. As the party started, everybody had a good time ... until Prince Hugo and his parents showed up. Before long, Hugo and his parents couldn't help themselves, and started talking among themselves about the _commoners_ in the room, and how they had no place in royal society.

A teenage Hildegard started overhearing their disparaging remarks about Miranda, Serafina, Lydia, Sofia, and Lucinda. And other people started hearing what Hugo and his parents were saying.

"How dare they!" Hildegard thought to herself. Her parents were trying to mend fences, and Hugo and his parents were tearing that apart. With each disparaging remark, Hildegard was getting angrier and angrier. She was also seeing that her parents were becoming dismayed at what was going on. Finally, Hildegard could take no more.

"ENOUGH!" Hildegard shouted at Hugo and his parents. The room fell silent. Nobody had ever seen Hildegard blow up like this before. "How dare you!" Hildegard continued. "Your insulting my friends! And your insulting my parents! You have no right!". Hildegard then ran from the room with tears in her eyes. A teenage Cleo quickly followed Hildegard out of the room.

"I suggest you teach your daughter some manners!" Hugo's father barked at Hildegard's father.

"I suggest you teach yourselves some!" Hildegard's father snapped back.

Hugo and his parents stormed out of the room. At that point, Lydia quietly took Roland aside. "Considering the situation, it might be best if we quietly left" Lydia said sadly.

"I have to agree with you" Roland sadly replied.

As Roland and the rest of the family started to quietly walk out of the room, Hildegard's father quickly walked up to them.

"I am so sorry, Roland" Hildegard's father started. "It was never my intention to have something like this happen. I am most embarrassed by what Prince Hugo and his parents did tonight. I offer you and your family my most sincere apologies".

Lydia could see that Hildegard's father was very sick over what had happened. Her heart went out to him. She walked up to him and extended her hand in a gesture of friendship. "I for one am willing to let bygones be bygones" Lydia started. "Let's say we start fresh".

"Most kind of you, Princess Lydia" Hildegard's father said as he shook Lydia's hand. "I would like that very much".

Everybody in the room clapped at the touching scene. Roland, Lydia, and the rest of the family stayed at the party, and everybody at the party had a very enjoyable time. As for Lydia, she won herself many admirers that night. She would have had every right to be boiling mad. She instead defused the situation with diplomacy. It was something that didn't go unnoticed.

Up in Hildegard's room, Cleo entered to find Hildegard on the bed, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry" Hildegard sobbed. "I couldn't take it anymore!"

"It's alright" Cleo comforted Hildegard.

"I don't want to be known as a stuck up snob" Hildegard sobbed. "I promise you, and everybody, that you will see a change in me immediately. I want to be _normal_. And that's what you'll get from me from now on".

At that point, Hildegard and Cleo looked up to see Amber standing in the doorway.

"I recently took a long look in the mirror myself" Amber commented, "so I know what your going through, Hildi. Cleo and I will stand by you".

Hildegard, Cleo, and Amber hugged each other. As for Hildegard, she was true to her word. Her new persona was welcomed by many, and she became a much beloved Princess in the process.

**Wassailia Day**

In Enchancia Castle, it was now Wassailia Day. That morning, Lucinda was in her bedroom getting ready for the day. As she got ready, she happened to look on the wall at a portrait of her birth parents.

"Happy Wassailia, Mom and Dad" Lucinda said to herself while looking at the portrait. Lucinda soon found herself lost in thought, thinking about past holidays with her birth parents.

"Lucinda?" a voice came from behind Lucinda. Lucinda looked to see Lydia standing there. "You okay?" Lydia asked.

"Sorry" Lucinda smiled. "I was lost in thought".

Lydia looked at the portrait, and then back at Lucinda. "This is your first Wassailia without them, isn't it?"

"Yes" Lucinda answered.

Lydia walked over and hugged Lucinda in a kind, caring way. "I imagine it must be hard for you?"

"Yes" Lucinda then answered. "But I'll be okay, Lydia".

"How would you like to come down to the kitchen and help us make airabella apple pies with Aunt Tilly?" Lydia asked.

"We have airabella apples?" Lucinda asked.

"Well, I conjured some up" Lydia answered with a smile. "We want to surprise Dad with some airabella apple pies".

"Sounds nice" Lucinda smiled. "I'd love to help".

As Lydia and Lucinda walked out of Lucinda's bedroom, Lydia put her arm around Lucinda's shoulder as Eezeyal flew up and perched himself on one of Lydia's shoulders. Soon, Lucinda, Lydia, and Eezeyal reached the castle kitchen where Sofia was already helping Aunt Tilly get things ready.

"Good morning, you three" Sofia smiled at Lucinda, Lydia, and Eezeyal. "Happy Wassailia Day".

"Happy Wassailia" Lucinda and Lydia smiled.

Aunt Tilly brought out a small bowl of sliced apples and placed it on a side table.

"Eezeyal" Tilly called out with a smile. "Here are some apples for you".

Eezeyal came down on the side table and started eating the sliced apples with a very satisfied look. Lydia smiled seeing Eezeyal enjoying himself.

Tilly, Sofia, Lucinda, and Lydia then started making the airabella apple pies. In a few minutes, Amber walked into the kitchen.

"Would you mind if I helped?" Amber asked. "Sofia and Lucinda have been teaching me how to cook, and I'd like to get in some practice, if you don't mind".

"Come on in, dear" Tilly smiled. "The more, the merrier".

As those in the kitchen worked on the pies, Sofia turned to Amber.

"What if Dad walks in while we're doing this?" Sofia asked Amber.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Sofia" Amber smiled. "Mom, Aunt Serafina, and James are keeping him busy while we're in here".

That afternoon, the airabella apple pies had been finished and were now ready to be served at that night's Wassailia party at the castle. A little while later, as Lucinda was walking down a hallway, Amber walked up behind her.

"Would you come with me, Lucinda?" Amber asked. "There is a surprise for you in your bedroom".

"Okay" Lucinda said, being taken a bit off guard.

Lucinda and Amber walked to Lucinda's bedroom. Lucinda opened the doors to the room, and standing inside were Roland and James.

"Hello, Lucinda" Roland greeted. "Happy Wassailia".

"Happy Wassailia, Dad" Lucinda responded.

"Amber, James, and I have a special Wassailia gift for you" Roland started. "The three of us know this is your first Wassailia without your birth parents, and we know what you must be going through deep down inside. We've been there. The Wassailia after I had lost my first wife, and Amber and James had lost their mother, was rough for the three of us".

Roland stopped for a moment, then continued. "This year, the three of us decided to do something that might bring you some comfort this Wassailia. We had a special portrait painted ... just for you, Lucinda".

Roland stepped aside to reveal a long portrait covered by a cloth cover. Roland removed the cloth cover to reveal a wonderfully painted portrait. In the middle of the portrait was Lucinda's birth father, Lucinda, and Lucinda's birth mother. Standing next to Lucinda's birth father was Roland, Amber, and James. Standing next to Lucinda's birth mother was Miranda, Lydia, and Sofia. Everybody that Lucinda held dear were on one portrait.

Lucinda fell to her knees, with tears of happiness.

"This has to be one of the most thoughtful, most caring, gifts I have every received" Lucinda said with tears of happiness streaming down her face. "I'll treasure this always. Thank you so very much".

Lucinda got up, and Roland, Amber, and James hugged her.

**Wassailia Night**

It was now Wassailia Night at Enchancia Castle. In the main hall, the royal family was gathered, along with Aunt Serafina and Aunt Tilly. Everybody then sat down at a long table to have Wassailia dinner.

There was a variety of delicious food at the table. Aunt Serafina had even cooked up some Spanish favorites, including Beef Tamale Pie, Fajitas on a Stick, and Margarita Beef with Orange Salsa.

"These are delicious, Serafina" Tilly commented. "Any chance of me getting the recipes for these?"

"It would be my pleasure, Tilly" Serafina smiled.

After dinner, it was time for dessert. As Tilly's airabella apple pies were brought out, Roland was completely surprised. Slices of the pie were dished up and passed out to everybody seated at the table.

Roland ate a piece of the pie and smiled. "This is delicious, Tilly. Your best pie yet".

Tilly smiled, happy that Roland was pleased.

Everybody at the table enjoyed the pie, and agreed it was the best dessert ever. After dessert, everybody got up and went to the table which held the Wassailia candle.

"Lucinda" Roland started. "Since you are the newest member of the family, we've decided you should have the honor of lighting the Wassailia candle this year".

"Thank you, Dad" Lucinda smiled as she stood over the candle with a lighted match. Lucinda then lit the candle. "By the light of this candle, we wish good tidings upon all Enchancia" Lucinda started. "Those we've just met, and those we love dearly".

Lydia then stepped forward, and started singing. _"The firelight is shining bright, while the snow blows cold outside"_. At that point, others started joining in.

(Miranda/Amber)(while hugging each other) _"Friendly faces, warm embraces, surround us all tonight"_.

(All) _"So we make this one simple wish, meant for every girl and boy. May the holiday bring you peace and joy"._

(All) _"From those that you love, to the stars up above. May the holiday bring you peace and joy"_.

(Eezeyal)(in rafters above the room) _"Peace and joy"_.

(Lydia and Sofia hug each other)(Roland, James, and Lucinda hug each other)(Serafina and Tilly hug each other).

(All) _"From those that you love, to the stars up above. May the holiday bring you peace and joy"_.

Everybody then went over to the large holiday tree that was in the middle of the hall, and started opening the presents that were under the tree. A grand time was had by all.

**Two days later**

It was now two days after Wassailia, and it was time for Lydia and Eezeyal to return to Lacorinth.

"It was wonderful having you here for Wassailia" Sofia smiled at Lydia as the two hugged.

"It was wonderful being here" Lydia smiled back. "And I have a surprise for you. Dad told me this morning that Aunt Serafina, Aunt Tilly, Eezeyal, and I are invited to the next Tri-Kingdom Picnic".

"Oh! Wonderful!" Sofia exclaimed with glee. "We're going to have so much fun, Lydia".

"I'm looking forward to it" Lydia smiled.

Lydia then said her goodbyes to everybody in the family, and she and Eezeyal stepped aboard the carriage that would take them back to Lacorinth. As the carriage and it's winged horses took flight, everybody waved goodbye.

Sofia and Lucinda smiled at each other. It had been a Wassailia that would be remembered always.


	3. Chapter 3

Sisters - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Sisters (Chapter 3)**

Notes: this chapter takes place a month after "A Day in Dunwitty". I want to thank jakevoronkov1 for giving me an idea that evolved into a back story on how Lydia and Scarlet first met.

**Arriving early**

It was one day before the annual Tri-Kingdom Picnic. King Graham of Lacorinth had given Lydia a few days off so she could attend the Tri-Kingdom Picnic, and have some time with her family afterward at Enchancia Castle. Sofia and the rest of the family were expecting Lydia to arrive a day later. Lydia's time off included a day before the picnic, which meant she could arrive a day ahead of schedule and surprise everybody.

The flying carriage carrying a 26-year-old Lydia, and Eezeyal, soon arrived in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle. As Lydia and Eezeyal got off the carriage, Baileywick ran up.

"Princess Lydia" Baileywick started. "If we had known you were coming a day early, we would have had a proper welcome set up for you".

"Relax, Baileywick" Lydia smiled. "I thought I'd surprise everyone".

"Most of the royal family are away on various business today" Baileywick said. "Sofia and Lucinda, however, are in their workshop".

"I think I'll go up and surprise them" Lydia smiled.

"Very good" Baileywick smiled. "And Lydia ... it's good to have you here".

"Thank you, Baileywick" Lydia smiled back.

Lydia and Eezeyal walked into Enchancia Castle, and soon found themselves at the door that led to Sofia and Lucinda's workshop. Lydia then knocked on the door.

"Come in" Sofia's voice invited.

Lydia and Eezeyal walked through the door.

"Lydia!" a 15-year-old Sofia exclaimed as she raced over and gave Lydia a hug. "It's good to see you".

"Good to see you too, Sofia" Lydia smiled.

Lydia then looked up to see not only a 15-year-old Lucinda, but also the Scarlet Warrior.

"Lucinda, Scarlet" Lydia greeted as Lucinda and Scarlet walked over and hugged Lydia.

"It's good to see you, Lydia" Lucinda smiled.

"Good to see you, Lucinda" Lydia smiled back.

"Nice to see you again, old friend" Scarlet smiled at Lydia.

"And you too, Scarlet" Lydia smiled. "If I'm interrupting something, Eezeyal and I can come back later".

"Your not interrupting anything, Lydia" Scarlet reassured Lydia. "I just wanted to drop by and spend some time with Sofia and Lucinda. And now I get to spend time with Sofia and Lucinda, plus you and Eezeyal".

**A flashback**

Sofia, Lucinda, Scarlet, and Lydia sat down at a table in the workshop to talk, while Eezeyal flew up and perched among the rafters.

"So, how did you and Scarlet first meet anyway?" Lucinda asked Lydia.

"Lydia and I met shortly after Lydia had first come to the castle, when Sofia was still a child" Scarlet started. "Everybody, take my hands. I can show you how we met".

Lydia, Sofia, and Lucinda took a hold of Scarlet's hands, and soon a flashback from the past played in each of their heads.

_Lydia was in bed, recovering from her duel with Cedric (seen in GradGirl2010's story "My Sister's Keeper"). The __muscle in Lydia's arm had been damaged__during the duel, and needed time to mend. As Lydia lay in bed, she saw from the corner of her eye a mist enter the room. In a few moments, the mist changed ... into Scarlet._

"_Please don't be alarmed, Lydia" Scarlet gently said. "I'm a friend. I'm here to help. I am the Scarlet Warrior. You may call me Scarlet"._

"_Sofia has told me about you" Lydia started. "She has good things to say about you"._

"_Sofia has good things to say about you as well, Lydia" Scarlet smiled. "She loves you very much. She beams every time she talks about you"._

"_I love her, too" Lydia smiled. "I'd do anything for her"._

"_I know" Scarlet remarked with a smile. "That's why I'm here, Lydia. Your so loyal to Sofia, and that deserves a reward". Scarlet then touched Lydia's damaged arm. Lydia's arm glowed for a few moments, then went back to normal._

_Lydia moved her arm, and discovered there was hardly any pain. Her arm had been strengthened!_

"_Thank you, Scarlet" Lydia responded in a very grateful tone of voice. "That feels so much better"._

"_Your welcome, Lydia" Scarlet smiled. "In a few days, you'll be back to normal. And that's not all I can give you"._

"_What do you mean?" Lydia asked._

"_I would like to further your magical knowledge, to teach you advanced magic" Scarlet said._

"_You would do that? For me?" Lydia asked._

"_In a second" Scarlet smiled. "I see in you a special talent, a talent that should see it's full potential. I'd very much like to be your teacher. I can teach you things that no school could"._

"_What's the catch?" Lydia asked._

"_Fair question" Scarlet started. "There is no catch. For me, I simply get the satisfaction of knowing that I've taught somebody truly deserving"._

"_Then I accept" Lydia smiled._

"_Excellent" Scarlet smiled. "I will teach you well"._

_For the next two years, during Lydia's free time, Scarlet taught Lydia everything she could. By the time two years had passed, Lydia had become very powerful in using advanced magic, almost as powerful as Scarlet herself._

_One day after those two years had passed, King Roland called Lydia into his study._

"_What can I do for you, Dad?" Lydia asked._

"_Please, sit down" Roland said. "I've received a letter from King Graham of Lacorinth_. _His sorcerer is retiring in two months time. King Graham has heard about you, and he wants to talk to you about being his royal sorceress. He wants to see you next week". Roland then handed Lydia a piece of paper. "Here is the day and time of the interview. Transportation to and from Lacorinth Castle has already been arranged. This is a great opportunity for you, Lydia. I'm so proud of you"._

"_Thank you, Dad" Lydia smiled._

_Afterward, Lydia walked into her bedroom where Scarlet was waiting._

"_I heard the news" Scarlet smiled. "Lacorinth is a fine kingdom, and you'll make a great royal sorceress"._

"_... it's just an interview" Lydia remarked._

"_It's your time to shine, Lydia" Scarlet smiled. "This is what you have been working toward"._

"_But Sofia still needs me" Lydia pointed out._

"_Allow me to look after Sofia and the family" Scarlet said. "I promise you I will serve them well. They will be well protected under my watch"._

_The following week, Lydia met with King Graham. What came next was a complete surprise._

"_It's very nice to meet you, Princess Lydia" King Graham smiled. "Please, sit down"._

_Lydia sat down._

"_I should tell you this is not an interview, Princess" Graham started. "The simple fact is you already have the job, all you have to do is to say yes"._

_Lydia was taken off guard by the offer. "I could ask way?" Lydia asked._

"_I'm very impressed with you" Graham started. "You made a very good showing two years ago when you dueled a seasoned sorcerer like Cedric. You handled yourself very well. And then you've spent the past two years receiving finishing training from none other than the Scarlet Warrior herself. Your exactly what I'm looking for. I need not look any further. I'd be honored if your would say yes"._

"_Then by all means, yes" Lydia smiled. "Thank you"._

"_Your very welcome" Graham smiled back. "It will be an honor having you as my royal sorceress"._

With that, the flashback ended. Scarlet, Lydia, Sofia, and Lucinda spent the rest of the afternoon having a pleasant time talking to each other.

**This year's Tri-Kingdom Picnic**

The next day was a sunny day in Enchancia. At a large outdoor area near Enchancia Castle, servants from Enchancia, Kaldune, and Wei-ling were getting everything ready for the annual Tri-Kingdom Picnic.

"Here they come!" Baileywick announced as four flying carriages came into view.

The first carriage landed.

"I present the royal family of Kaldune" Baileywick announced as the royal family of Kaldune stepped off of their carriage.

The second carriage landed.

"I present the royal family of Wei-Ling" Baileywick announced as the royal family of Wei-Ling stepped off of their carriage.

The third and fourth carriages then landed.

"I present the royal family of Enchancia" Baileywick announced. From one carriage, King Roland, Queen Miranda, Aunt Serafina, and Aunt Tilly stepped onto the ground. From the other carriage, Lydia with Eezeyal on her shoulder, Sofia, Lucinda, a 16-year-old Amber, and a 16-year-old James stepped onto the ground.

This was Lucinda's first Tri-Kingdom Picnic, and Sofia and Lydia were eager to introduce Lucinda to it. The three were walking when Lydia suddenly stopped Sofia and Lucinda.

"This could take a minute" Lydia observed as a line of servants walked past carrying platters of food.

"Wow!" Lucinda exclaimed. "I've never seen this much food in one place before".

"It is impressive, isn't it?" Lydia responded.

Eezeyal started licking his chops over the wide variety of fruit available. Sofia then turned to Eezeyal. "I've made sure there will be plenty of bowls of sliced fruit just for you" Sofia smiled at Eezeyal.

"Why, thank ya, Sofia" Eezeyal smiled back, pleased.

At that time, Lydia, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and James gathered together, waiting their turn to greet the other guests. During this time, Lydia went around to see if her sisters and brother looked presentable. Lydia adjusted Sofia and Amber's tiaras, then smoothed Lucinda's hair a bit, then made sure that James' collar was straight. Miranda smiled as she saw Lydia doing these things. It was classic Lydia - being a loving big sister, making sure everything was just right.

As Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and James were greeting the other guests, Emperor Kwan of Wei-Ling walked up to Lydia.

"Princess Lydia" Kwan started. "It's nice to see you again".

"It's nice to see you, Emperor Kwan" Lydia smiled.

"And I see you brought your wonderful owl with you" Kwan remarked. "May I pet him?"

"Of course, Emperor Kwan" Lydia said with a smile.

Kwan gently petted Eezeyal. Kwan had a gentle touch, and Eezeyal enjoyed it very much. Lydia smiled at the touching scene.

**Everybody having a good time**

It was soon time to start having the picnic games. Since the children were now teenagers, they had graduated to grown up games, and now played with the adults. There were a variety of games available to play, so those at the picnic were able to pick and choose what they wanted to take part in.

"Hello" a friendly voice said from behind Lucinda. Lucinda turned around to see a teenage Princess Leena from Kaldune.

"Hello" Lucinda smiled back. "Your Princess Leena, right?"

"Yes" Leena smiled. "And I've been looking forward to meeting you, Princess Lucinda".

"Just call me Lucinda" Lucinda smiled.

"Okay ... Lucinda" Leena smiled back. "And just call me Leena".

"Deal!" Lucinda grinned.

"I hear your into fencing, Lucinda" Leena started. "So am I, and I was wondering if you would like to do a bout?"

"I'd enjoy that, Leena" Lucinda smiled. "I was told to bring my fencing outfit, and my blunted foil, just in case. I'm really glad I brought them now".

"I brought my fencing outfit and blunted foil too" Leena smiled back. "I'll go get them".

"See you in a few minutes, Leena" Lucinda cheerfully said. Lucinda and Leena then went to get their blunted foils and fencing outfits.

At the archery area, a teenage Princess Maya of Kaldune, along with a young teenage Prince Jin from Wei-ling, James, Aunt Tilly, and Aunt Serafina were gathered.

Princess Maya took the first shot. She raised her bow, pointed it at the target, and fired an arrow. The arrow landed in the red ring of the target, earning her eight points.

"Nice shot, Maya!" James smiled.

Prince Jin was next. He raised his bow, pointed it at the target, and fired an arrow. The arrow landed in the red ring of the target, earning him eight points.

"Well done, Jin!" Maya smiled.

James had the next turn. James raised his bow, aimed it at the target, and fired off an arrow. His arrow landed in the red ring of the target, earning him eight points as well.

"Nicely done, James!" Aunt Serafina commented with a smile.

It was now Aunt Tilly's turn. She raised her bow, carefully aimed it at the target, and fired off an arrow. Tilly's arrow landed in the second yellow ring of the target, earning her ten points.

"Nice shot!" Jin smiled.

Next was Aunt Serafina. Serafina raised her bow, slowly aimed it at the target, and fired off an arrow. Her arrow landed in the center of the target, earning her fifteen points.

"That was an excellent shot, Serafina!" Tilly smiled.

**A fencing bout**

Meanwhile, Leena and Lucinda were ready to start their fencing bout. Since fencing was rarely carried out at the picnic, everybody stopped what they were doing to watch.

Leena and Lucinda stood facing each other. Each of them raised their blunted foils as a salute to each other. The two then started the bout.

Leena and Lucinda carried out sword play which lasted for a few minutes. After a few minutes, Lucinda managed to touch the left side of Leena's torso, giving Lucinda one point. After about a minute of continued sword play, Leena managed to touch the right side of Lucinda's torso, giving Leena one point.

The fencing bout continued. During the bout, Leena and Lucinda managed to touch each other's torsos three more times, giving each of them four points.

The sword play then continued. After a few minutes, Leena saw an opening and was able to touch the left side of Lucinda's torso, giving Leena five total points. Since five points were needed to win the bout, the bout ended at that point with a final score of five (Leena) to four (Lucinda).

Lucinda walked over to Leena and shook Leena's hand. The two then hugged each other.

"That was a great bout, Leena" Lucinda smiled. "We should do this more often".

"I'd like that, Lucinda" Leena smiled back.

"Hey! I just thought of something" Lucinda started. "Enchancia Castle has it's own gym. You could come over every so often and we could fense there".

"Oh! That would be wonderful!" Leena beamed.

Lucinda and Leena then walked to the tents to get changed, having a happy conversation as they walked along.

Queen Anya of Kaldune, Leena's mother, walked up to Queen Miranda.

"Leena is usually quiet around other people" Anya observed. "This is the first time I've seen Leena really open up around somebody outside of our family. It's very nice to see that Leena has made such a good friend".

Anya and Miranda smiled as they watched their daughters walk together, enjoying each other's company. It was the beginning of a close friendship.

**The rest of the picnic**

A little later, at a canal located along side the picnic area, Lydia, Sofia, a young teenage Princess Jun of Wei-ling, and a young teenage Prince Calif of Kaldune, had decided on a friendly canoe race. Lydia and Sofia would be in one canoe, while Jun and Calif would be in the other canoe.

Lucinda and Leena walked up as Lydia and Sofia stepped into one canoe. At that time, Eezeyal perched on Lucinda's shoulder.

"Who's owl?" Leena asked.

"His name is Eezeyal" Lucinda started. "He belongs to my older sister, Lydia".

"He's very handsome" Leena commented. "May I pet him?"

"She may" Eezeyal whispered in Lucinda's ear.

"Go ahead" Lucinda invited.

Leena then petted Eezeyal with a very gentle touch. Eezeyal leaned into the pet, enjoying Leena's gentle touch very much.

In the canal, the canoe carrying the team of Sofia and Lydia, and the canoe carrying the team of Jun and Calif, were ready to race. In a few moments, Baileywick blew a whistle, and the two canoes moved forward, with each team putting much effort into paddling.

Almost to the end, it was a close race, with both canoes neck to neck. Suddenly, Sofia and Lydia found an extra bit of strength and managed to pull ahead just enough to win the race. The two teams then got out of their canoes, walked over to each other, and hugged. It had been an enjoyable race.

A variety of other picnic games also took place that day. King Roland, Queen Miranda, Emperor Kwan, and Kawn's wife Lin-Lin played Blazing Badminton, and had a very enjoyable time. Meanwhile, Amber, James, Queen Anya, Prince Jin, and Aunt Tilly played Musical Thrones and enjoyed themselves very much.

As the day continued, everybody took advantage of the food that was available. There was a wide variety of food to choose from, and everybody at the picnic had a good time eating old favorites, as well as items they had not tried before.

As the day was coming to an end, the picnic was coming to an end as well. As those attending the picnic said their goodbyes, everybody agreed that this year's Tri-Kingdom Picnic was one of the most enjoyable events they had ever attended. Roland was very pleased that everybody had enjoyed themselves.

**After the picnic**

Back at Enchancia Castle, Lydia spent the next few days with her family. It was a pleasant time for Lydia, spending quality time with those she loved.

In a few days, it was time for Lydia and Eezeyal to return to Lacorinth. On the morning that Lydia and Eezeyal had to leave, the royal family gathered in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle to say goodbye to Lydia and Eezeyal.

"It was good having you here, Lydia" Miranda smiled as she hugged Lydia.

"It was good being back, Mom" Lydia smiled back.

Lydia and Sofia then walked over to each other, and hugged.

"I'm going to miss you, Lydia" Sofia said.

"I'm going to miss you too, Sofia" Lydia started. "See you on my next vacation".

"See you on your next vacation, Lydia" Sofia smiled.

Lydia then walked over to Lucinda.

"You take care of yourself" Lydia smiled as she hugged Lucinda.

"I will" Lucinda smiled back.

Amber and James then walked over to Lydia, and the three hugged.

"Take care of yourselves, you two" Lydia smiled.

"We will" James smiled back.

"Love you" Amber said with a warm smile.

Lydia then walked over to Roland. The two then hugged.

"It was a pleasure having you visit, Lydia" Roland smiled. "We're all very proud of the fine woman you've become".

"Thank you, Dad" Lydia smiled back.

Lydia and Eezeyal then boarded the carriage that would take them back to Lacorinth. In a few moments, the carriage and it's winged horses took flight. Everybody on the ground waved until the carriage was out of sight.

**Back at Lacorinth Castle**

In a few hours, Lydia was in her sorcery workshop at Lacorinth Castle. Lydia was putting some things away when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Lydia invited.

The door to the sorcery workshop opened, and in walked King Graham. Graham was a handsome man who was 39-years-old. Age wise, he was only twelve years older than Lydia.

Graham looked around the workshop to see if anybody else was around, then he shut the door. Graham and Lydia then walked over to each other, and Graham put his arms around Lydia.

"I've missed you, Lydia" Graham smiled.

"I've missed you too, Graham" Lydia smiled back.

Graham and Lydia held each other for the longest time. Graham was a single man who had never been married. Over the past few years, Graham and Lydia had developed feelings for each other.

"Lydia" Graham started. "I've been thinking over the past few days. The simple fact is that we love each other. I was thinking, actually hoping, that we could become husband and wife".

"Oh, Graham!" Lydia said with a mix of being taken off guard and of joy. "But what will people say?"

"They'll say how wonderful it is that two people in love want to get married" Graham smiled.

Graham and Lydia hugged each other again.

"Of course, I want to do this the proper way" Graham started. "I'd like to see your parents and get their permission. I'll make the arrangements for a meeting".

Graham and Lydia smiled at each other. It was a moment of true happiness for both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Sisters - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Sisters (Chapter 4)**

Note: this chapter starts shortly after chapter 3.

**Requesting a meeting**

It was a day after Lydia and Eezeyal had returned to Lacorinth. At Enchancia Castle that morning, after James, Amber, Sofia, and Lucinda had left for school at Royal Prep, a note for King Roland arrived by special carrier. Baileywick accepted the note, and made sure it got into King Roland's hands immediately.

"King Roland" Baileywick said as he approached Roland. "A note from King Graham of Lacorinth".

"From King Graham?" Roland asked out loud. Roland then read the note:

_King Roland: I and Princess Lydia wish to set up a meeting with you and Queen Miranda as soon as possible. Please send a message back to me stating when it is possible to meet with you and your wife. Thank you for your time. Yours sincerely, King Graham of Lacorinth._

"Baileywick" Roland started. "Please find Queen Miranda and ask her to come to my study. There's something I need to discuss with her".

"At once, King Roland" Baileywick responded as Roland walked to his study.

A short while later, Miranda walked into Roland's study.

"What's going on, Rolie?" Miranda inquired.

Roland and Miranda sat down.

"I received a note from King Graham a short while ago" Roland started. "He and Lydia want to meet with the two of us as soon as possible".

"Any idea why?" Miranda asked.

"No idea" Roland replied.

"He and Lydia wouldn't want to meet with us as soon as possible unless it was something important" Miranda remarked.

"I agree" Roland said. "How about we schedule it for mid morning tomorrow?"

"Works for me" Miranda replied.

"I'll have a reply sent to King Graham immediately" Roland said. Roland then went to the door of the study. "Baileywick" Roland called out.

"Yes, King Roland?" Baileywick asked as he entered the study.

"I need a note written, then sent off to King Graham immediately" Roland said.

**At Lacorinth Castle**

It was just past 1:00 PM that same day at Lacorinth Castle. In Lydia's sorcery workshop, Lydia was petting Eezeyal when Graham walked in.

"Graham?" Lydia asked.

"I just received a reply from your father" Graham started. "He and your mother will meet with us at Enchancia Castle tomorrow morning at 10:00 AM".

"That was fast" Lydia said.

Graham came over and held Lydia's hand. "Try not to worry" Graham gently said. "I'm sure everything will work out".

**The next morning at Enchancia Castle**

It was 9:42 AM the next morning. At Enchancia Castle, Graham and Lydia arrived aboard a flying carriage. As they stepped off the carriage, Baileywick, Roland, and Miranda were waiting for them.

"King Graham of Lacorinth, and Royal Sorceress of Lacorinth - Princess Lydia" Baileywick announced.

At that point, Roland and Miranda walked up to Graham and Lydia.

"Graham" Roland smiled as he and Graham shook hands.

"Roland" Graham smiled.

"So, what is this about?" Roland asked.

"Could Princess Lydia and I talk to the two of you in private?" Graham responded.

"Of course" Roland answered as Roland directed Graham, Lydia, and Miranda to Roland's study.

Miranda took Lydia aside for a moment.

"Is everything alright, Lydia?" Miranda asked Lydia in a concerned tone of voice.

"Everything is fine, Mom" Lydia smiled.

"What's going on?" Miranda asked.

"I'll let King Graham explain" Lydia answered.

In a few moments, Roland, Miranda, Graham, and Lydia entered Roland's study. The four sat down, with Graham and Lydia sitting next to each other.

"So, what may we do for the two of you?" Roland asked Graham and Lydia.

"Well, Roland" Graham started, being as nervous as a schoolboy. "I don't know where to begin".

"Just start at the beginning" Miranda smiled.

"Well, Princess Lydia and I have had a good working relationship ever since she came to Lacorinth Castle" Graham said, still nervous. "In the last few years, that relationship has grown into something more. We've developed feelings for one another. The truth is Roland, Lydia and I love each other. And, I'd like to get permission from the two of you to ask for Lydia's hand in marriage".

Roland sat there for a few moments, mulling over what Graham had just requested.

"Are you sure you just want her hand, Graham?" Roland asked with a grin.

"Rolie!" Miranda exclaimed, barely able to hold back her own laughter. "The two of them are already nervous enough".

Roland cleared his throat. "Of course, Miranda".

Roland then turned to Graham and Lydia. "If the two of you will step outside, Miranda and I will discuss the matter".

"Of course, Roland" Graham said as he and Lydia got up and walked out into the hall.

Roland and Miranda waited for Graham and Lydia to leave the study and close the door behind them. There was a few moments of silence between Roland and Miranda, with each mulling over Graham's request.

After a few moments, Miranda spoke. "I think they make a nice couple".

"Then you approve?" Roland asked.

"It's obvious the two of them are in love" Miranda started. "If Lydia is happy, then that's good enough for me".

"Graham is a fine man" Roland commented. "I know he'll take good care of Lydia".

"So, should we call them back in and tell them we approve?" Miranda asked.

"It hasn't even been five minutes yet" Roland grinned.

"Rolie!" Miranda snickered. "We've better get them back in here before they both turn white as a sheet".

"Yes, of course" Roland snickered back.

Roland walked to the study door, opened it, and called to Graham and Lydia. "The two of you may come in" Roland directed.

Graham and Lydia walked in, then sat down next to each other.

"Graham, Lydia" Roland started. "The two of you have our blessing".

"Thank you, Roland" Graham said gratefully.

"Thank you" Lydia smiled.

Graham and Lydia stood up. Roland walked over and shook Graham's hand, as Miranda walked over and hugged Lydia.

Graham faced Lydia. "I can think of no better place than here to do this" Graham smiled as he got down on one knee. "Lydia, will you marry me?"

Lydia bent down and hugged Graham. "Oh, yes, Graham!" Lydia exclaimed with happiness.

Graham then brought out a small jewelry box from his pocket. "Let me have your hand, please" Graham said to Lydia.

Lydia put forth her hand. Graham opened the small box, and took out an exquisite engagement ring which he put on Lydia's ring finger.

Roland and Miranda smiled at the touching scene.

"Baileywick" Roland called out.

"Yes, King Roland" Baileywick responded as he entered the study.

"Have a bottle of our best champagne brought here, along with some glasses" Roland smiled. "We have some celebrating to do. King Graham and Lydia are going to be married".

"At once, King Roland" Baileywick said with a smile.

**That afternoon at Enchancia Castle**

When James, Amber, Sofia, and Lucinda returned home from school that afternoon, Baileywick was waiting for them.

"Your parents want to see you" Baileywick announced. "You'll find them in the King's study".

"Thank you, Baileywick" Sofia said.

As James, Amber, Sofia, and Lucinda walked into the castle, they talked among themselves.

"What did we do?" James asked.

"Don't know" Sofia responded.

"I didn't do anything" Amber said.

"Don't look at me" Lucinda started. "I've been on my best behavior, even though Deidre has been begging for it".

The four teenagers soon reached Roland's study.

"Come in, you four" Miranda smiled.

"We have some news for you" Roland announced with a smile.

"What, Father?" Amber asked.

"Lydia and King Graham were here this morning" Roland started. "To make a long story short, Lydia and King Graham are going to be married".

Sofia and Lucinda hugged each other, happy to hear such joyous news.

"How wonderful!" Amber exclaimed with happiness.

"Brilliant!" James smiled.

**The next day at Royal Prep**

Lucinda was walking down a hallway between classes when she heard a snooty female voice from behind her. "Princess Lucinda". Lucinda turned around to see Princess Deidre, a stuck up teenage Princess from the Kingdom of Hythoria.

"I just heard the happy news about Princess Lydia and King Graham" Deidre remarked in a snooty tone. "It must be reassuring to know that you commoners will continue to breed like rabbits!".

"How dare you!" Lucinda snapped.

"What's the matter?" Deidre mocked. "Did I strike a nerve?"

"Your a fine one to talk!" Lucinda snapped back. "You may be royalty, but you act like something that crawled up from the gutter!".

"You take that back!" Deidre demanded.

"Never!" Lucinda snapped.

Deidre raised her hand, and was about to strike Lucinda when Lucinda grabbed Deidre's wrist to stop the strike.

"What is going on here?!" Miss Flora demanded to know.

"Deidre said an insulting thing concerning Lucinda's eldest sister" a teenage Princess wearing a beige gown said. It was Princess Mae. "When Lucinda spoke up, Deidre tried to backhand Lucinda".

"You stay out of this, Mae!" Deidre snapped. Mae ignored Deidre as if Deidre wasn't there.

Flora looked at Deidre with a stern look. "You've been warned about your abrasive behavior before, Princess Deidre" Flora started. "But now you've taken to actually trying to strike a student?! After classes today, you are hereby suspended for one week. I suggest you use that time to reflect on your behavior".

"Your suspending me?! Because of a witch?!" Deidre snapped at Flora.

"A witch I'm proud to know" Mae smiled as she put arm around Lucinda's shoulder.

At that point, Deidre was boiling mad, and started to lunge toward Lucinda and Mae when a teenage Princess Hildegard stepped in front of Deidre.

"Back off!" Hildegard growled. "Now!"

"Now your suspended for two weeks, young lady!" Flora snapped at Deidre. "And for the remainder of this school day, you will spend it in detention!".

Deidre stormed off in a huff toward the detention room.

"I apologize for my part in this, Miss Flora" Lucinda said. "I should have walked away".

"No apology is necessary, dear" Flora smiled at Lucinda. "Your to be commended for not striking Princess Deidre on the spot. As far as I'm concerned, that makes you the bigger person".

"Most kind" Lucinda replied.

"By the way, Princess Lucinda" Flora started. "Miss Fauna, Miss Merryweather, and I are happy to hear that Lydia and King Graham are getting married. Would you please pass along our best wishes to the happy couple?"

"I'd be happy to, Miss Flora" Lucinda smiled.

**Meanwhile, at Lacorinth Castle**

At that same moment, in Lydia's bedroom at Lacorinth Castle, Lydia was looking through some papers she had received when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Lydia invited.

In walked a 32-year-old woman with brown hair. The woman was Princess Eva, Graham's sister. Like Graham, Eva was single.

Eva and Lydia smiled at each other, then hugged.

"I'm so happy for you and Graham" Eva smiled. "I don't know two people who are more deserving".

"Thank you, Princess Eva" Lydia smiled.

"Hey!" Eva smiled. "We're going to be family. It's just Eva to you now".

"Okay ... Eva" Lydia replied.

"So, how are you holding up?" Eva asked.

"Butterflies in my stomach" Lydia answered.

"That will pass" Eva smiled.

"Eva" Lydia started, "I'd like to ask you something".

"Ask away" Eva said with a grin.

"I was wondering if you would be my Maid of Honor at the wedding?" Lydia asked.

"Oh, Lydia!" Eva exclaimed with happiness. "I would love that. Thank you".

Eva and Lydia hugged once again.

"What to do first?" Lydia asked out loud.

"What about bridesmaids?" Eva inquired.

"That's an easy one" Lydia smiled. "I know exactly who I want".

**A few days later at Enchancia Castle**

At Enchancia Castle, it was early afternoon. Sofia, Lucinda, and Amber were in a sitting room in the castle when Baileywick came in.

"Miss Jade and Miss Ruby are here" Baileywick announced.

"Show them in, please" Amber smiled.

In a few moments, a teenage Ruby, and a teenage Jade, walked into the room.

"So, what is this about?" Jade inquired

"We're not sure" Sofia replied. "All we know is that Lydia said to meet her here. She wants to talk to the five of us about something".

"... mysterious" Ruby commented.

In a few minutes, Baileywick came back into the room.

"Princess Lydia of Enchancia" Baileywick announced.

As Lydia and Eezeyal walked into the room, each teen girl in the room hugged Lydia, and offered Lydia their congratulations on her upcoming marriage to Graham. Lydia then had everybody sit down.

"The five of you are probably wondering why I wanted to meet with you" Lydia said.

"We are ... curious" Lucinda commented.

"I'm here to ask the five of you to be my bridesmaids" Lydia smiled.

Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, Ruby, and Jade quickly said yes while smiling.

**The wedding of Graham and Lydia**

A few weeks passed, and it was now time for the wedding. At Lacorinth Castle, the ballroom was set up for the wedding, and the guests had arrived. Meanwhile, in a private room, Lydia was getting ready for the wedding.

"You look lovely, Lydia" Miranda smiled.

"Thank you, Mom" Lydia smiled back.

At that point, Eva walked into the room.

"It's time, Lydia" Eva smiled.

Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, Ruby, and Jade then walked into the room and formed, with Eva, two lines of three. Lydia stood in front of the two lines.

"Let's do this" Lydia smiled.

The seven of them then walked to the doorway of the ballroom. When they appeared, the orchestra started playing the wedding march. Everybody turned to look at Lydia, who was wearing a beautiful lace trimmed white wedding gown.

As Lydia walked down the aisle, she looked at the guests who were in attendance. Among the guests were King Roland, Queen Miranda, James, Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, Miss Merryweather, Mrs. Hanshaw, Jade's mother, and Lydia's Buttercup troop.

As Lydia walked further down the aisle, she noticed a blond haired woman in attendance - it was Scarlet, who was dressed in a lovely lavender gown. At that moment, Eezeyal gently perched himself on Scarlet's shoulder. Scarlet and Eezeyal smiled at Lydia.

Lydia continued to walk down the aisle. As she walked, she couldn't help but think it was sad that Eva and Graham's parents could not be at the wedding. Unfortunately, their parents had died years ago as a result of a carriage accident.

In a few moments, Lydia arrived at the alter as Roland walked up behind her. Once at the alter, Lydia and Graham stood together, while the minister started the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen", the minister started, "we are gathered here today to join Graham and Lydia in holy matrimony. Who gives away this woman?"

Roland stepped forward. "I do".

"If there is anybody here who can show just cause why this couple should not be married, please let him or her speak now, or forever hold their peace" the minister requested.

Nobody said anything.

"Do you, Graham, King of Lacorinth, take this woman, Lydia, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, until death do you part?" the minister asked Graham.

"I do" Graham smiled.

"Do you, Lydia, Princess of Enchancia, and royal sorceress of Lacorinth, take this man, Graham, to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, until death do you part?" the minister asked Lydia.

"I do" Lydia smiled.

"Please bring forth the rings" the minister requested.

The rings were brought up, and handed to the minister.

"Graham" the minister started. "Please place this ring on Lydia's finger, and say _Lydia, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and devotion_".

Graham placed the ring on Lydia's finger. "Lydia" Graham smiled. "I give you this ring as a sign of my love and devotion".

"Lydia", the minister again started. "Please place this ring on Graham's finger, and say _Graham, I give you this ring as a sign of my love and devotion_".

Lydia placed the ring on Graham's finger. "Graham" Lydia smiled. "I give you this ring as a sign of my love and devotion".

"By the power invested in me by the Kingdom of Lacorinth, I now pronounce you husband and wife" the minister smiled. "Graham, you may kiss your bride".

Graham and Lydia embraced as everybody clapped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you King Graham and Queen Lydia of Lacorinth" the minister announced.

Everybody again clapped.

Afterward, everybody walked out into the courtyard of Lacorinth Castle. In a few moments, Lydia turned her back and threw the bridal bouquet behind her. After a mad scramble, the lucky lady who managed to catch the bridal bouquet was Eva.

**Early that evening**

The ballroom at Lacorinth Castle had been rearranged for the after wedding celebration. After the guests had gathered in the ballroom, an announcer stepped forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen" the announcer started. "I present to you King Graham and Queen Lydia of Lacorinth".

Everybody looked at the top of the stairs. Standing there was Graham and Lydia. As everybody clapped, the couple made their way down the stairs arm in arm.

"Ladies and gentlemen" the announcer again started. "It is time for the married couple's first dance as husband and wife".

Graham and Lydia stepped out onto the floor as the orchestra started playing a slow waltz. The two then started dancing, enjoying their new life as husband and wife.

After the dance, everybody enjoyed a fine dinner. As the dinner was taking place, Graham and Lydia went around to each table greeting the guests. A fine time was had by all.

As the evening wore on, the after wedding celebration wound down. Most of the guests then left after congratulating the happy couple. Roland, Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and James stayed behind for a little while talking to Graham and Lydia. Soon, it was time to leave.

"Congratulations, Lydia" Miranda smiled as she hugged Lydia. "I'm so happy for you".

"Thank you, Mom" Lydia smiled back.

"Congratulations, Graham" Roland smiled as he shook Graham's hand. "May the two of you have a long and happy life together".

"Thank you, Roland" Graham smiled back.

"I'm so happy for you, Lydia" Sofia smiled as she hugged Lydia. "Congratulations".

"Thank you, Sofia" Lydia smiled back.

Sofia and Lydia continued to hug each other for a little bit before Sofia and the rest of the family left for Enchancia Castle.

As Roland, Miranda, Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, and James departed aboard their flying carriage, Graham and Lydia waved at the carriage until it disappeared from sight.

Graham and Lydia, now alone in the courtyard of Lacorinth Castle, held each other before walking back inside the castle. The two of them were very happy. It was the beginning of a new life that held a bright future.

**Author's notes**

I want to thank GradGirl2010 for giving me permission to use the character of Lydia (from GradGirl2010's story "My Sister's Keeper"). I also want to thank jakevoronkov1 for giving me permission to use the character of the Scarlet Warrior (from jakevoronkov1's fan fiction featuring the Scarlet Warrior). I am most grateful to these authors for letting me use their wonderful original characters (and items associated with these characters), and when using these characters, I will always treat them with the upmost respect.

I would also like to respectfully note that the Kingdom of Lacorinth, Lacorinth Castle, Lord Asmoth, King Graham, and Princess Eva are inventions of mine I created for use in "Sisters", while Aunt Serafina (A.K.A. Serafina Rosario), Princess Deidre, and the Kingdom of Hythoria are inventions of mine I created for use in my Sofia and Lucinda as teens series (including "Sisters").

I want to thank you for reading "Sisters". I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Any reviews you wish to post would be gratefully appreciated.


End file.
